tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor Series (Old)
LoganWorm's Survivor Series began with Survivor: The Plains . It's an online competition based on the original Survivor game. A sum of castaways enter the season to be split up on tribes. Those tribes fight for immunity, and the losing tribe(s) faces tribal council, where they'll vote out a member. Eventually the castaways will merge into one tribe where the castaways will fight for individual immunity. Then, everyone goes to tribal council and vote people out. Generally around the merge castaways that are voted out go to the jury. The jury is a group of recently voted castaways that help decide a winner. Generally there is an odd # of people in the jury, but seasons can vary. People are voted out until 2 or 3 or a certain # of people are left. Then the jury votes for the winner. The person voted the winner is then named the "Sole Survivor" of that season. (Real Cast Lists for all Seasons) Seasons 'Season's Winners/Runner(s)-Up/Final Vote/POS:' POS = indicates Player of the Season All players' usernames can be found on the Tengaged site. 'Season's Notes:' Some twists can be seen in the real Survivor Series, some twists have never been seen. 'Other Information about Season's:' 1 = indicates a tribal switch 2 = indicates a mutiny 3 = indicates a refurbish My Seasons Rankings '#1: Survivor 1: The Plains' This simply makes #1 right now because it's the only season in the series. There were some interesting tribal councils with a few blindsides here and there. Most of the castaways hated each other, so the jury was a difficult decision. This season had the most inactives out of any season. 'Notable Twists/Game Things:' *Original tribes had 9 castaways on each divided by random. *There was a tribal switch on Day 4. *There was a reverse tribal council on Day 11. (Iceman returned) *There was a mutiny offer in which 3 people from Ita went to Talu and 1 person from Talu went to Ita which was available on Day 12. *There was a merge on Day 14. *Idols were only available until Day 17. *On Day 20 there was an endurance challenge that lasted 3 hours, with over 10,000 posts. This challenge is considered the best to date. (Cited ) *On Day 22 the castaways had to draw rocks to break a tie. 'Notable Moves:' *Funky got voted out after giving up immunity to his biggest threat (he spent 3 hours on the challenge). *The Purple Rock got Wade voted out, even though he had not recieved any votes prior to drawing the rocks. Fan's Seasons Rankings '#1: Survivor: The Plains' This simply makes #1 right now because it's the only season in the series. There were some interesting tribal councils with a few blindsides here and there. Most of the castaways hated each other, so the jury was a difficult decision. This season had the most inactives out of any season. 'Fans Said:' *10!! *I would say a 5 out of 10 because there were too many inactives, tribals went for too long, and it could have just been done better in general. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor: The Plains Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series